bullyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Knocked Out/Quotes
Knocked Out/Quotes Abby: - I don't think I can get up... - There GOES my knee again... - I think my doctor is right...I...I AM getting too old for this... - I would've won if it wasn't for my cataracts. - Just give me my medication and...I will be all right...ugh. - I can't feel my legs...*whimper* Algernon: - I want my mommy. - Mommy...where are you? - I wanna go home... - Why does this always...happen to me? - I think I broke something...everything. - You're just a big bully. Angie: - You may be tough now...but you'll come to a baaaad end... - I hope you go to prison... - *Cough* That REALLY hurt... - I wanna go hooome... Bambillo: - Ohhh...how did that kid...beat me?? - I need to stop...hitting...patients. - *Moan* Wherre am III? - I think I might need medical...ahhh-attention... Beatrice: - *Pained wail followed by crying* - WHY is the world against me? - I can't die...I have to go to med school... - I'm not a happy UNIT...*Sob* Bethany: - SPARE me... - You animal... - Please...let me die with dignity... - I never thought I'd go like this... - Just go away...just go! - I hope you're proud of yourself...UGH! Betty: - Ohhh...you S.O.B...you'll get yours! Ugh... - Ohh, nooo...I can't give up! - You cheated!...ugh...you BASTARD you cheated... - This is...not what I expected... - Ohhh, no...don't take me...not yet! - Ohh...it's really overrr, ughh... Bif: - I need my nanny! - This isn't over by a long shot! - My dad is so gonna fire yours! - Ohh, mommy...! - You may have beaten me...but I'm still rich! - Doesn't mean anything...there was no title on the line... Bo: - Errrghh, NOOOO...! - Not now, I'm too young...! - Eeergghh... - I won't forget this! - Nooooo... - You son of a...! Bob: - Ughhh...I'm never gonna hear the end of this...ugh! - Ugh...you shouldn't've done that...ugh... - Argh I need to rethink this wrestling stuff...ugh... - *Sob* I just want to be loved...and HELD with strong arms... - Winning is the only way my dad will think I'm a man... - Ughh...I think you cheap-shotted me...ugh...I think... Brandy: - Call a doctor... - Somebody help me... - It's all over for me... - I can't go onn... - There's no fight...left in me... - Crap. Breckindale: - mm-Protect my shares... - Eeh...someone...bury my treasure! *groan* - Bring me...my...convertible...eeh... - WWhere's...where's my tapper?...*groan* - ehh-My yacht has run aground...ehh... - Mmm...Change the state tax... Bryce: - The fighting machine is out of gas... - Uhh, guess my training failed me. - The fight...machine is out of order... - You-beat-my expensive training. Bubas: - Uh, I'm broken...BROKEN! *Pant* - Where's the brugada? WHERE?! *Pant cough* - I'm washed up...*Cough*...no one...*Cough*...nothing...! *Cough* - Ahh...what good does a family do now? *Cough* - Ehh...I'm just another old man now...ohhh...uh... - Ahh...I used to big...BIG! *Pant* Look at me now... Buckingham: - Once again...I fail... - The WORLD is out to get me! - THAT...WASN'T FAIR! - That shouldn't of happened at all...! - I'm gonna sue somebody for this... - I think I broke my...chin or something... Bucky: - Ohhh, my duodenum is ruptured...ohoo... - Ohhhh, I think I need an AMBULANCE...ohh! - OWWW!...Granny's gonna be so angry! - Ohhh, I won't forGET this...EVER! - Oh, I'm so sore...so cold... - Nothing ever goes my wayy...oh... Burton: - *Pant* That ain't fair! - MOOMMYY! - Somebody get the nurse! - My hernia's ruptured! - Aw, man...that's rotten. - Get a doctor! It's an emergency...! Carmichael: - Help mee...! - This...really hurts... - My suit...ruined... - I think...I'm...bleeding! - That wasn't very niccee...aaahh... - You nasty fellow... Carvin: - I am NOT doing well... - Ohh...I feel baaaad... - Thiiiis is no good... - I am feeling very weak... - I WANT MYY boooks!! - I am tired nowww...! Casey: - I gotta train harder... - I can't believe you beat me! - Coach better not hear about this! - How did that happen...? - I'm gonna miss practice tomorrow...! - He had to be cheating! Castillo: - Aarrgh, my wife's gonna kill me...! - At least now I get to spend the night at the hospital...oh... - I see a light! I'm FREE...of my marriage, of my kid...thank you! - These bruises don't even COMPARE to my mental anguish... - I'm so tired of the world...of my life... - Ughh, at least if I go I get out of my debts... Chad: - Call my daddy...call my lawyer... - Is my face okay...? Oh geez... - Oh man, am I dying? Is this it...? - (Groan) Aaahhhh... - Oh...a hundred dollars for an aspirin, please. - Ugh, my tummy...my TUMMY... Christy: - I'm finished...uhh... - What will everyone say...? - Please don't tell anyone... - Wake me up when school is over! Chuck: - Uhh...Oh Jay-zus...ohho...*Scottish accent* - Ahh...you beat me...ohh damn ye...ohh... - Ughh...it's over now...ohhh... - Uhh...tell my wife...I love her...uhhh... - Ohhhhhh, nooooooo... - Uhhh...that's it then...uhhh... Clint: - Uhh, live fast...die young...ohh... - Ehh...okay...I...let you win... - Ehh...that...all you...got...ehh... - Eh...let me just...*pant*...catch my breath... - Ohh...somebody...get me a cold beer... - Stinkin'...no good...uhh... - Uuurrrrghhh... Constantinos: - I...want...to die... - I...hate you... - Everything hurts... - Ughhhh...I can't TAKE IT anyMOOOREEE... - Why did you do that...? - You'll...regret this...one day... Cornelius: - The end is in sight... - I can see a bright light... - God help me... - Ohhhhh...that hurts... - I'm...in...pain... - WHYYYYYYYYY?!! Crabblesnitch: - It is a difficult calling... - It hurts ME, more than it hurts YOU... - This...goes on your permanent...record. - I'll fix you yet... - I...just need a quick rest... - CHILDREN today... Crystal: - I-I-I want some cotton candy... - Send in the clowns... - Step right up...step...right up. - How old are you? Really? - Sorry...you're not tall enough... - Please, dad...win me a stuffed animal... Damon: - This is so embarrassing... - Okay...that actually hurt. - I hope coach doesn't find out about this... - When I heal up, you are so dead... - You bested me...? Enjoy it while it lasts... - There goes my scholarship... Dan: - Ughh...my head... - Ohhh...crap...*Cough**Cough* - Don't let anybody see me like this...ugh... - Uhh...I can...ugh...take it. - This really hurts...uhhh... - Ohhh...that hurts... Danvers: - Dr. Crabblesnitch...where are you? - This is...shocking... - How could you? - I need...the doctor... - Discipline is completely gone... - Something must...be...done. Davis: - Okay...okay...stop... - I'll get revenge!...I swear it... - Aaaaargh, DAMN YOU...! - I'm finished...I hate you... - Egh...didn't think...I'd lose. - *Cough* ugh...it's over... Denny: - Uhhhhh...Why did you have to kick my...apadravya...! - Arrgh...you ripped off my NIPPLE ring!...umm...uh... - Oh...not cool man! Not cool! Ugh... - Hu-! I-It's okay...I was out of line...ohh... - Ugh...what does a ruptured spleen feel like?! Ahh...ohh... Derby: - Oh no! The father will have to sue for this... - Mmhm...my lawyers will have to cover this up for me... - Ah...fighting won't be good on my record... - Harringtons don't lose...that-was-a-draw... - Ughh...I'm still more handsome than you... - This doesn't change anything...I'm still rich...you're still poor...ow... Donald: - Oww...my TEETH...aghh... - Mm-m-mooommyyyy... - GGGGet away from meee...ohh... - Uhh-I-I give up...moron... - Uhh, I didn't...deserve that... - I should've just run away. Doolin: - I got nothin' left to give! - You got me! I've had it... - All right, my check is up...I did it! - Some life I've had. - YYYEP...sure got my butt handed to me. - I shoulda' given ya the roundhouse kick! Dorsey: - Carney life is hell... - The others will avenge me... - I'm gonna get you for this...! - How did I just get beat up?! - Ugh...no respect for carnies I tell ya... - Why'd you have to go do that? Duncan: - Ohhh...*Cough*...that SUCKED... - Uhh...where is...everybody learning to fight all of a sudden...? - Uhh...this hurts me...more than it hurts... - Wow...that's a lot of pain... - (Slowly) Who saw that coming? - I can't believe, I got beat by him... Earnest: - I’ll… get… revenge! - Victimized… again. - I’ll get you for this! - How humiliating! - One day you’ll be sorry! - I won’t forget this! Edgar: - I’ll be back… - I think I’ll just lie here for awhile. - You ain’t half bad… - Good fight… - You’re good… - *coughs* Ow! Edward: - It’s… it’s not fair! - J-Just let me… catch my breath… - You can’t… do this to me! - You’re in… BIG trouble now… - I need new underwear… - I need my inhaler. *sobs* Ethan: - Ninja… rebirth! NINJA… REBIRTH! - No…! Not… acceptable! - This is all a part of my plan! - I… c-can take it! - Doesn’t… hurt me at all! - UH! … got… anymore? Eunice: - How can you do this? - I’m finished… - Just… get out of here! - Oh, you... heartless...*sobs* Fatty: - Ah… my gallbladder! - Oh, please don’t puke, please don’t puke, please… don’t… puke… - Mommyyyyy! - With my last breath… I stab at thee. - Uh… a warrior has fallen… - Oh, I feel something coming up… Gary: - OW! I’ll get you for that! - Ah! Man, that hurts! - Ouch!, give me a break! - I won’t forget this! - I’ll get you back for this! - This ain’t over! Gloria: - You wouldn’t hit a scholar with glasses, would you? - Defeat is inevitable… I yield. - A single loss is not a final one! *sob* - Be noble! Show me mercy! Gord: - My Aquaberry sweater…! - My dad… is going to sue you! - How did that happen? - Oh, I can’t believe it! - It’s just a minor setback… - I’ll make you pay for this for the rest of your life! Gordon: - I would have won if my asthma didn’t act up… - I could have had you… I let you win! - You had to cheap shot me! *moan* - You’re a coward! I can still fight! Come on! - Yeah… I figured you’d walk away… I just need a breather, that’s all! - If my back wasn’t acting up you’d be dead right now! Gurney: - Ooooh, man! - I think I broke somethin’… - I’m really hurt! - I hope my face isn’t hurt… - I’m in pain! - Oooh, I need a nurse! Hal: - Oooh, that hurt real bad… - Oooh, I don’t feel so good… - I think you broke my ovaries… - That’s gonna bruise! - In two/three days when I heal up you’re a dead man. - So… maybe you can fight… Ivan: - Ugh, I needed a nap… - Just my luck… - Uh… the agony of defeat… - Haven’t I suffered enough? - Typical day for Ivan… - My spleen! Oh… Jerry: - I can’t feel my legs! - I think you ruptured my stomach! - I’m bleeding for Christ’s sake! - I’m dying, don’t leave me here! - *sobbing* How did that happen? - I feel weird…I can’t see! Jimmy: - Ugh, that hurt… - *moan* - Oh, man… - That sucked! - I’ll get you for this… - Ugh, I’ll be back for you later… - You better hide… - I’m gonna get you… - Oooh, that stings… - *groan* That hurt… - Oooh… not bad at all. - I’ll be back! - That’s nothin’! - *groan* I’ll live! - I bet you feel big now… - My teeth feel a little loose… - Now that was a good fight. - I’m gonna learn from this… - Don’t worry… I’ll be back. - I can respect a good beating. - Payback’s coming! - Alright… you win. - Can’t argue with a solid beating. - I don’t know about this whole violence thing… - Maybe I did deserve that. - Ugh, how did that happen? - Whoa… I got my ass kicked! - This won’t stop me for long. - You think this solves anything? - Ugh, that was brutal. - Don’t worry about me. - I’ll be alright. - I think I might have pulled something… - I might have a cracked rib there… - It’s just a few scrapes… - Well… that didn’t go too well. - That wasn’t the outcome I hoped for… - Lucky shot. - Alright… that hurt. - You win this round. - Now I really hate myself. - Aw, man, why does this keep happening to me? - This place really sucks. - That hurts far to much… - That’s sooo not fun. - What a waste of time. - *groan* Why didn’t I just read a book? - Hey… how’d this happen? - Let’s… do this again tomorrow. - Well, whoopee. - I’ll let you win this time. - No sir, I didn’t like it. - Alright. You win. - *groan* I don’t feel so good. - I’ll find you, stupid. - I bet you think you’re real tough, don’t cha? - I’ll get you later! - I didn’t really enjoy that. - Why did I ever come here? - I hate this place. Johnny: - My face! - I hope Lola didn’t see that… - It’s just a scratch… - That didn’t hurt at all! - Oooh, you took down Johnny Vincent! - Lola, please come find me! Juri: - How, how could I be so weak? - W-Where did that come from? - Ah, I need to train more! - I don’t understand! How…? - It’s… getting blurry! - (while sobbing) Oh no! That didn’t happen! Justin: - Stop, please! I’ll pay you! - Pick on someone your own size! - I’m still richer than you! - You’ve ruined my fine features! - I would have paid you not to beat me! - This isn’t supposed to happen to rich people... Karen: - *crying* I don’t feel good! - *crying* (in a whiny voice) I hate losing! - Why don’t you pick on someone your own size? Karl: - How dare you… *moan* - *coughing* I’m down! *coughing* - Ahhh, defeat! Ooh… - Uh… how the mighty have fallen… - Ooh. Majestic… even in defeat. - Aaaah, my Achilles' heel exploited! Kirby: - We’re at the line of scrimmage! Here’s… the.. tip! - 15 yards… 10 yards… 5 yards… - I have to wash my letter now. It’s so dirty… - Please turn the hot water on, coach! - You’re in trouble now! - When I get up, you’re pound cake… Lance: - You could have proved your point without fighting. - I haven’t even achieved half my goals! - *moaning* - You’re just like the rest of them… pathetic. - Why me? WHY ME? - I’ll remember! I’ll revenge! Lefty: - *coughs* Gotta quit smokin’… - Ooh, this sucks to my ass. *whine* - Ooh, I need a smoke! - Gotta switch the filters… - Ooh, I hope no girls saw that. - Ah, what a stupid fight… Leon: - Ah… I shoulda watched TV instead! - Can’t feel face! - O-Okay… I-I’ll get a job in the… morning. - Wish… there was… universal… healthcare. - That wasn’t supposed to happen! - Ooh… well that… *groan* sucked. Lola: - I’m gonna tell Johnny! - Johnny’s gonna get you for this! - I can’t believe you hit me! - That really hurt, ya know! Lucky: - Crap! *moan* - Ooh no! Damn it! Aah… - You little S.O.B... - I can’t believe this… I lost! - Aaaah, you cheap mother! - Aah, I’ll be back! Luis: - Aaah… please… stop now… aaah… - Ah… that’s enough, alright? Ah… - Ooh, wow, I’m really hurtin’ here. - Somebody… throw in the towel, please… - I want my mommy! - Ah… I need a doctor! Mandy: - Who beats up a cheerleader? - You’re crazy and abusive, you know that? - You have serious problems! - *whine* But… *whine* but! I’m popular! Max: - Aah…! Call in the medical unit! - Ouch…! I’ve sustained heavy casualties… ooo… - I think I broke something! - Someone get the license on that truck… - But the law always wins! - You should become a prefect… Melody: - Why would you hit a girl…? - Ooh, my nose! - That didn’t go the way I expected… - Could somebody please call the nurse? Melvin: - *whines* Need resurrection scroll! - Ugh, Can’t find… D20... for saving throw… ah! - I calculated my odds to be better than that! - It’s only a flesh wound! - Internal organs bleeding… life signs fading… beam me aboard… - Ooh, please call a cleric! I need a healing spell! Norton: - I didn’t see that on coming… - So you can fight...you're still a tool. - I’m never gonna hear the end of this… - Who needs all that teeth anyway… - This hurts way more than that time I was jumped into my gang. - This isn’t over. You and me are gonna settle this real soon. Omar: - Off we go into the wild blue yonder… - I regret, but I have but one life to give for my country. - *groan* In the navy, you can sail the seven seas… - I’m coming Elizabeth… - Oh well… that’s showbiz… - *groan* Win some… lose some… Otto: - I’m dying! - *groan* My head hurts! - *groan* I feel ill! - *groan* It hurts all over… - *moan* I wanna go home! - *moan* Oh crap! *moan* Parker: - I hope no one saw that… - That wasn’t fun at all… - Why did I get beaten again? - You’re gonna pay for this… - I hope no girls saw this… - I think I wanna go home… Peanut: - Uncle! Uncle! - I-I give! I give! - Okay! You win. - Aaah, mommy! Johnny… - S-Sorry… Johnny… - I-I did it for Johnny… Pedro: - I’m coming, mama… - What does calling me Ishmael even mean? - I’ll get a job in the morning, mama… - Pancakes? Where are the waffles? Pete: - Ouch! Come on… - Come on, don’t kill me! - Get the nurse! - That hurt, you moron! - Well done. You’re still a jerk. - Aaah, come on! Stop! Pinky: - Someone call me daddy… please… - (in a teary voice) I think I’m gonna cry! - You ruined… my makeup… - Did anyone see that? Ray: - Ooh, somebody call my mom. She’s my emergency contact… ooh… - Ooh, Books made fighting seem a lot cooler… ooh… - Ooh, if only I would stopped imitating things I read in books. I wouldn’t be in this mess… ooh... - Ooh, I know you beat me up, but we can still be friends if you want. ooh... - We’re going to look back on this (faint chuckling) and laugh one day haha- *whine* oooh, my rib! - From hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee. Ricky: - Ooh… at least this numbs the pain in my heart… - Ooh, live fast, bike hard, never say die. - This ain’t too bad. She’ll feel bad for me. Maybe visit me in the hospital. - Please tell my girl… I never meant to lose her. - Looks like I’m a little rusty. A lot rusty. - I should stick to fixin’ bikes… Russell: - Ooooh, ooooh… Russell nauseous… - Russell n-no feel so-o good… - Ooh… Russell… go to heaven now? - Defeat tastes bitter. - *moaning* - Why world hate Russell? …why? Seth: - Ooh, that was not how it was supposed to work out. - Ooh, the others will avenge me. Ooh… - Ooooh, I should have won! - Ooh… that should not have happened… - But! But! I’m a prefect! - You’ll get yours soon enough… Sheldon: - My tummy hurts… - Why do I always get beaten? - I’m gonna tell Mr. Crabblesnitch… - I’m gonna tell Mr. Hattrick… - I’m gonna tell Miss Danvers… - I didn’t think that was fun at all… Tad: - No daddy, stop! Stop! - Why, daddy? Why? - I’m sorry daddy, I’m sorry! - Please, daddy, don’t hit me anymore! - I’ll do better next time dad, I-I promise! - Don’t punish me daddy, please! Ted: - I think I gots a concussion. - Call the trainer! I’m hurt! - I’m on injured reserve! - Man down. Call timeout. - I’m a wounded duck. - I got jacked up. Bad. Thad: - I give up! - Please, stop! - I surrender! - That’s enough! - Mercy! Mercy! - My life is flashing before me! Tom: - *groan* I’m too young! - They got me! How could I let them? - You can kill me, but the gears keep turning. - I won’t let go. I can’t. - I-I-I must have gotten too close. - It’s over… I’m over… Trent: - That’s all you got? *coughs* - You ain’t nothing. - Next time I’m gonna… - Russell’s gonna hear about this… - *groans* Trevor: - I think that hurt more than it should have! - I don't feels so good! - I don't think I'm going to go to class! - I faulter was tougher then this! - My... daddy gonna... kill me when he find about this! - I... knew a shouldn't done that! Troy: - *whine* Tell my dad I’m… nah, never mind… - Tell Russell I love him! …as a friend. - My love of fighting boys can’t be beat… ever. - So much for the army… - I’ll never see a war now… - I’m coming, Mr. Gacy. Vance: - Bon voyage, cruel world… - Ooh, I coulda been a contender. - Ooh… one way ticket to OuchVill… *groan* - Aah, you’re tearing me apart… aaah… - Oooh, what a buzz kill. - Major drag daddy… Wade: - Oh god, my ribs! - My dad’s… gonna give me… the strap for losing… - Aah… I can’t get suspended again. - How’d I lose…? I’m Wade! - Aww, bullcrap. That was cheap...cheap...! - I’ll get you… I’ll make you pay… Zoe: - Good fight! - You’re tougher than I thought! - You got me there! - I shoulda stayed home and read a book. Edna: - I need a vacation... - Palm tree...sand...mountain... - Put me in the meat locker... - Dr. Slawter...mmmmmm... - Someone disinfect the grill... - Not the flying waffles...WAFFLES... Fenwick: - Ahhhh, take me hommmee...aaaahh... - Aahaaa, I'm done for...ohohoo... - Aghhh...so this is how I go...oh... - Ohoho...I could've done so much more with myself...aaahaha... - *Weird coughing and moaning* - Hahaha, well...thaaat's that...ahahaa... Floyd: - Urrrghh, crap! Uhh... - Aarghh, just one more minute, it's all I needed... - I...I never lose... - Ohhhhh, nooooo... - Argh, oh, I'm not READY to go... - Aaargh, how did I let this happen...oh... Freeley: - Oww...don't send me back to the bighouse...ahh... - Ohh...call the warden... - Oww...take me...to the...infirmary..oww... - I-I just need a little shut-eye is all...uhh... - Owww...I'm coming...nightmares! - Sleep...per chance to dream...uhhh... Galloway: - Ah! I need another drink...uh... - Ahhh in all my years of teaching I never... - Oh, you perfect BRUTE! - Hah I'm getting too old for this. - Why do I even try? - Serves me right for even trying. Gregory: - I need...painkillers... - Thank god I've got...good health insurance. - Maybe I can get worker's...comp now... - This is an on-the-job injury, ughhhh... - That one is a baad case... - That one's...only going to get worse... Handy: - Uhh...home sweet home... - Ugh...back to bed...for me then...oh... - Ugh...I need a drink... - What am I doin' on the floor again... - Oooohhh...my head hurts again... - Oh, mmm!...hey, there's some chewing gum down here... Hattrick: - O-oooohhh! My herniated disk! - My kidney just prolapsed! - Nurse! Help me! HELP MEEE! - I need a doctor! I want medication...for egomania. - Get the headmaster! - I'm being assaulted! Hector: - Ugh...what kind of life is this? I want to go back to broadway! - I'm so cold...so small...so umm... - It's not fair...! Life just...ain't fair... - I'll hunt you down...sniff you out...and kill you in your sleep. - Revenge is sweet, my friend, and I'll get mine. - I made a life of wreaking games...I'll wreak your goddamn life, boy. Helper Elf 1: - NO, PLEASE...CEASE AND DESIST! - Stop, you're making father Christmas cry... - *Cries* - Ohhh, Christmas is (while crying) hard as an elf... - I could've danced and play Jimmy, I-I put a biggish and tie... - You feel powerful now, Jimmy? Oww...DO YOU?! *Cries* - Et tu, Jimmy? - Ugh..you're a real big man, Jimmy... - Owww, my jingles... - I was just trying to scare you... Helper Elf 2: - Ugh...nice Christmas spirit...*Cough* - Ugh...down for the count, Jimmy...my toy-making days are over...all over... - Jimmy...you didn't have to take it this far... - Agh, no more...no more leave me be... - You're gettin' coal for the rest of your life, do you understand?! Oh, owww, owww... - Ow, my poor little heart can't take this...*Cries* - You stole my life, Jimmy...my life... - But all I like to do is make toys... - My tiny ribs are busted...*groan* - Ahh, why don't ya pick on someone your own size... Hobo: - Of all places, this is where I bite it? - I need a drink... - I don't...feel so good... - How did it get to this?! - Just like...back in Korea... - I'm gettin' old...too old. Huntingdon: - Ughh...I need my pills...don't let the blackness take me...sweet mercy...aghh... - The world ain't the same as it used to be...ugh...WHY?!! - Ohh...you'll get taught one day kid...and you won't like it at all...ughh... - Oh, man...city denies my permit...get beat up by some punk...eh...what else ya got for me life?! - Ohmagawd...whatever happened to respecting ELDERS?! - Ugh...I can't go on this way...DON'T LOOK AT ME! Ian: - Ugh, I need a drink and some stitches, son! - Yo, I just got merked bad, yo. - I hope welfare comes with medicade, son...uh... - Eh...Yo, I guess he...snuffed my fuse, yo... - The bomb got diffused, son... - No...you blew the bomb up bad, son. Isaacs: - Ugh...I wanna go home... - Ugh, I need to be taken care of... - Uh, so...so...tragic. - But how could you? uh... - I should've never come to this down...uh... - I thought small towns were safe...uh... Ivanovich: - I don't get paid enough for this! - Aww, man! My reputations gonna take a hit... - One day...I'll come for you...punk... - You're going to jail...one day... - That...was an ugly thing...to do... - I...I think I'll just rest here for a bit... Johnson: - Aaarrr-rrgh... - You son of a... - Tell my wife I love her... - No! I can't go yet...! - You'll regret this...I swear... - I've been...defeated... Kopke: - Uh...my SPLEEN! - Uhh, that's gonna hurrrrt! - Ughh, I hope I can still get pregnant... - Ugh...cramps! Serious cramps! - Typical! Ughh... - Ughh...I need a Pinot Grigio IV...stat... Krakauer: - I-I need my vitamins... - They're sure...makin' 'em harder today... - Must be...one of those...mechanical...robot...men. - Enlisted men...today... - Don't trust anyone...under 72... - Fill 'er up...h-height test...please. Lisburn: - Where's mah brandy?...I just need a sip to sleep this off... - At least...I get to watch some TV...as I recover. - Ole' ladies gettin' beat up...what's the world comin' to...? - This is an absurdity...I can't believe the day I've had... - I just need my ultra pettis something bed...that'll put me rye... - I think I may have wet myself... Luntz: - Ohhhh, everyone will pay for this... - There will be...payback for this... - I'm very...very angry... - AHH! My knees! Ohoho... - Dr. Crabblesnitch will hear of this... - You will not get away with this...! Maria: - I'm gonna tell your mom about this... - Cowardly sucka'...! - Gonna be some repercussions up in here... - Tryina' disrespect me...? - Ma man gonna hear about this... - If you broke my nail...I swear... Martin: - Ughh you got the last laugh, pal...ughh... - Ughh I think you threw my back out...! Ughh... - Ughh I'm gonna sue you for assault, pallll! Ughh... - Ughhh who's gonna pay my hospital bills...?! Ughh... Matthews: - I should've worked for planetary geographer... - The wind has left these old sails... - It's all fading...slowly...fading... - I despise you...and I will have revenge... - This is an outrage! - *Coughing* McInnis: - Agh! At least I don't have to go back to the mill now...ugh... - Ugh! Mah horoscope didn't say this would happen...! - Oh...the numbers were wrong...all WRONG! - I-I musta' missed somethin' in the stars...this shouldn't be happenin'...ugh... - This must be because of that black cat...damn you cat! DAMN YOU! - Karma mah ass! Ain't done nothin' wrong...ugh... McRae: - NNOOO... - This is not happening... - I just take care of people... - I'm too old for this... - I'm so, so tired... - I'm just a frail, old woman... Mihailovich: - Ohh, Ivana I always loved you... - What a country... - Stinking American... - Ughh, I see bright white light...! - Ooohh...my keed-neys (how he pronounces "kidney")... Monson: - Officer down! Send backup. - This ain't over by a long shot, punk... - Suspect fleein' from the scene...he's five foot tall, white teenage male...looks kind of on the dumb side... - You just...earned yourself a trip to juvie... - Apparently both King Kong AND ratty teenage douchebags do have somethin' on me... - This is so embarrassing... Moratti: - Why did I ever come to this place...? - So much hard work...and this is what I get, eh? - Heh...I cut ten thousand haircuts...and this is the things I get... - Just wait...one day maybe I SHAVE you...then you see... - Maybe you go to prison one day... - You are one of the bad ones... Morrison: - Uhhh...I can hear the music play...uhh... - WHY did I become a COOOP?! Uhh... - MOM?! WHERE ARE YA MOOOM? - Ohhh, my best bra is ruined! - Ufff, sometimes I get sick of this job... - My colleagues will get you... - I should've gone into music instead... Mr. Gordon: - You should be ashamed of yourself... - You're going...to hell for that... Nate: - Oh, man... - This is...harsh! - What happened to me?! - Whoaa... - I'm in...pain, man... - I don't...feel too good. Neil: - It's a conspiracy-ahhhhh... - What did you do that forrrr...?! - What did I do to deserve THAT?! - That wasn't fair! Ahhhhhh... - You cheated...! - Call a doctorrrr...! Nicky: - Uuurrgghh...I'm jonesin' for some aspirin... - Uhhhh...I'll be back, son...I'll be back... - Tell Nalay...I love her... - All right...let me...just...catch...ma' breath... - I'm gonna...just...collect ma' thoughts... - Yeah...ugh...I'm lettin' you win... Oh: - Heh...this is not...convenient... - Heh...my son...will...AVENGE me! - This...is not good... - I...hurt... - I...can't afford...any sick days... - (Oriental accent) I knew I shouldn't have fought... O'Rourke: - Leave me alone! - No more...I can't take anymore! - YOU-WIN! - Call a doctor! Quick! - I'll get you next time... - I'm in serious pain... Osbourne: - Uhh...game overrrr... - Now girls...no need to put your towels on...ughh... - Uhh...give a big cheer for Ozzy...uhh... - Ohh...TOUCH...DOWNNN...uhhh... - Ohhh...we're all alone, girls...you can give me your special cheer now...uhh... - Uhh...now show me that birthmark...baby...uhh... Peabody: - Ohh...I do not deserve this... - I was meant to do bigger things in life... - Oohh, this is unbearable... - This isn't happening... - I need help...pleasssseee... - All right...I give up... Peters: - OHH! Help, somebody! - All right, all right! Just...leave me alone... - Ohhh! How humiliating...! - Ohhh...R-E-S-P-E-C-T...! - Okay! CUT IT OUT NOW! - Ow! Ow! Ow-ho... Philips: - Why did I ever come to this school...? - (Whiny) I've been trying to help you...! - Gary was right...! - You're...out-of control... - WHY are you so angry...? - *Cries* Ramirez: - Ooiii...I can't believe a kid just beat me... - Ohh...carowinds that this is so embarrassing... - Oii pardon...I'm sorry...listen, leave, I don't want anymore trouble, no mas... - Could so-ooowwoo...could someone please call the paramedics...? - Aarg th-that hurt...way too much... - Oww...ma puerdo...I remember being better at fighting... Rudy: - Elves! My hose (sounds like Hose)...why have you forsaken me? - I think I'll just lie down here and have a little nap then... - All right...that's enough...you win. - Ugh, way to go, kid...you just killed Christmas... - I don't really feel like scrappin' anymore... Rushinski: - I...can't anymore... - What did I do to deserve this? - Ohhh...I'm in pain! - But I'm such a good person... - I don't deserve this... - I want my kids... Salvatore: - I'm a lover! Not a fighter! - I need a hot nurse to tend to me... - That...wasn't supposed to happen! - Aw, man! I might have to miss work... - Ohh well that really SUCKED. - I'm all right...I'll just get some chick to look after me. Slawter: - I...am...shocked. - Let me just...gather myself... - Am I imagining this...? - Harrington put you up to this? - You will never get my collection... - Genius' will not be kept down... Smith: - Aargh...I'll have you sued...I sweaarrrr... - Ah...! Don't think the authorities won't find out!...*moan*... - *Gasp*...You're more of a scrub than my SON!...aaarrghh... - Ah, my lawyers...ugh...call my lawyersss...uh... - *Gasp*...this is an outrage, a travesty...AN EMBARRASSMENNNN-ohhh... - I'm just an old man...a feeble, weak, and scared old (fading away) man... Stan: - Oh, you slimeball...! - Why...meee... - Ohhh, nooo... - Ugh...I can't let go! Can't-let-go... - Ohh...how did I let this happen...? - God...help meeee...! Sullivan: - Ouuch...call...my motherrr... - (Pained voice) Please...don't...tell...my wife... - Get me a doctor...my hernia's acting up... - III haaate myyy lifffe... - I'm just an accountannnt... - Call the poliiiice! Leave me alooooonnee! - I'mmm too ollllld for thissss! Svenson: - Aahhh...the mail...needs...to be delivered...ahh...ah... - L-looks like...no one...gets...mail today...ahhh... - Ahhh...how did this happen? I'm trained! I know how to...handle myself...ahh... - Eh...I'm the laughingstock of the post office by now...ahh...ah... - Ehhh...I gotta start getting...danger pay...uhhh... *And then you hear the director say 'perfect', LOL* - Eh, eh...remember not to fight anymore...I ain't no spring chicken... Theo: - Ehh...Oh my Christ! Medicate me...pleeassee...! - What the...?! My pipes never lose!...aaaghhh...! - Uhh, it's getting dark! Dark and cold! Feels like a tranq... - I'll get you, kid! You're marked...with the blood of Theo... - N-noo! How did I lose that?! I'm gettin' old... - Uhhh...Ah man! Not again! I ain't never livin' this one down... - Aarghh! I can't ever go to the bar again...!...I'm ruined...! Tobias: - I guess I don't have it anymore... - Shoulda' stuck to fixin' bikes... - Time to hang up my gloves... - This old man is in pain... - Ain't a young hellraiser no more... - Shoulda' stuck to arrangin' races... Watts: - I should've stayed in my laaab... - What was his name? I have to remember his naamme... - No respect these days... - I need some smelling salts... - This would never have happened to Rutherford... - Ohh, I hope Edna doesn't find meeee... Wiggins: - Mummify me so I may live forever... - Cromwell...I'm coming! - Sing my praises in your songs...! - REMEMBER THE MAINE... Williams: - Agh! Mm! - No! Not yet! - Spare me! - Can't...let go... - You little devil!...you'll get yours... - Argh! How could this happen?! Zack: - Ugh! This is just like high school...ugh... - Ugh! This is humiliating...! - Aargh-I just got owned! - Urgh, I hope the police don't laugh at me when I report this... - I should've stayed home reading comics... - Oh, why did I get out of bed today?! Oh...